The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of an adjustable steering column of an automobile according to the preamble of claim 1 known from EP A 0836981. The device according to the invention applies to a steering column being adjustable in depth or in tilt or to a steering column being adjustable in depth and in tilt. The steering column comprises a steering shaft, mounted in a tube-body and bearing the steering wheel; said tube-body being supported and clamped on the structure of the vehicle in the desired position.
The different known types of steering column adjustable in position comprise a clamping system with two positions: one locked position and one unlocked position. In the locked position, the steering column is clamped in position, and in the unlocked position, the steering column is unclamped so as to be able to carry out the desired position adjustment of said column.
In the unlocked position, there should be an operating clearance sufficient for enabling the correct sliding of the steering column with respect to the structure of the vehicle. The known steering columns then have one of the two hereinafter mentioned types of drawbacks: either the operating clearance is too low, and the operations for adjusting the steering wheel are difficult to be performed by the driver; or the operating clearance is too large, and there occurs an apparent tipping of the steering wheel, being badly experienced and worrying for the driver.